The Fear
by Forever.Finnick111
Summary: Everyone has a fear. Some more than others. Even the blood thirsty careers share one common fear with everyone else. Death. Nobody wants to die. But sometimes, fame and fortune are worth the risk. Welcome to the Twenty-Forth Annual Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor! ***SYOT OPEN***
1. Tribute Form

**The Fear**

Tribute Form

* * *

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

All the tributes sprint off their metal plates, towards the blood bath, hoping they will survive. Will you? Submit your own tribute now, fingers crossed he/she will win! Muscles, brains, or just pure luck will be the difference between life or death. And if you haven't noticed, those are two VERY different choices!

* * *

Thanks for opening this SYOT! Please submit through PMs, not reviews. Reviews will not be excepted. I can't wait to start this so submit ASAP! I encourage you to submit a weak tribute along with one of your choice because I need bloodbaths! Also, here are some reminders:

_*Mary Sue's WILL die_

_*Not every tribute is a sadistic career_

_*Outlying districts (10, 11, and 12) will not be able to handle a weapon, for the most part_

_*I do NOT want 24 tributes who are gorgeous 17 year-olds with blonde hair and blue/green eyes_

_*Careers are trained bastards who VOLUNTEER for this shit because they WANT to, not have to. They are psychopaths who love to kill, not self sacrificing tree huggers_

Thanks again, and bear through the wait and unpleasant words. I beg you to use the form below, or else your submission will be ignored. Thank you!

**Basic Info**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Appearance**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Build (Tall/Short; Fat/Skinny; Muscular/Lanky; etc...):**

**Personal**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Strengths (at least 1):**

**Weaknesses (at least 1):**

**District Token (optional):**

**Any Additional Information (optional but recommended):**

**BE CREATIVE!**

Boring or perfect people will die, I promise you that. The bigger the personality, the better!

One last thing... SPONSORS! I will get the sponsor list posted as soon as possible. It's really simple and you don't have to submit a tribute to participate! If you do submit a tribute, you get a $300 starter's bonus to spend on any tribute. If you give a short review, you get $100. An average size review is worth $250, and a large one $400! Every time you review, I'll PM you your total balance. Please do not purchase anything through reviews, only PMs. I'm sorry to say guests cannot participate in sponsoring but any reviews are gladly appreciated! Any questions about sponsoring or anything else, don't hesitate to ask.

Thx :D

-Meg ;)


	2. Tribute List

**The Fear**

Tribute List

* * *

_District One_

Female: Lacey Chiffon (PiratesAreFun111) Age 18

Male: Stone Barras (PiratesAreFun111) Age 18

_District Two_

Female: Harper Wesley (kitkate1627) Age 17

Male: Jasper Flint (MidnightRaven323) Age 18

_District Three_

Female: Lily Jackson (PJOHOA4ever19) Age 14

Male: Spark Johnsons (MidnightRaven323) Age 14

_District Four_

Female: Storm Rohana (MidnightRaven323) Age 17

Male: Nemesis "Nimbus" Mykal (Sorceress of the Fake) Age 17

_District Five_

Female: Nova Mayla (girlonfire27) Age 15

Male: Levi Wires (girlonfire27) Age 16

_District Six_

Female: Lexi Calvert (jackel2005) Age 15

Male: Scott Fields (izzebelle) Age 15

_District Seven:_

Female: Loraline Peck (Monica Forte) Age 17

Male: Adam Oakley (Virals83) Age 18

_District Eight_

Female: Thimble Spindle (Keb85) Age 16

Male: Stitch Azure (Peace Love Owls) Age 16

_District Nine_

Female: Violet Fanning (LouisVuittonluver) Age 12

Male: Vinnick Moner (Monica Forte) Age 13

_District Ten_

Female: Angelique Deli (Monica Forte) Age 16

Male: reserved

_District Eleven_

Female: Destiny Medo (Keb85) Age 12

Male: Nicholas Alexander (tydkat) Age 16

_District Twelve_

Female: Cecily-Lynette Burrell (DivergentDanceFreak) Age 18

Male: Kolton Prague (CalliLily) Age 17


	3. Sponsor List

**The Fear**

Sponsors List

* * *

_Food/Beverage:_

Small water bottle: $25

Crackers: $25

Beef strips: $25

Small bread roll: $25

Broth: $50

Large water bottle: $50

Energy drink: $75

Half-dozen rolls: $100

Small meal: $150

Large meal: $225

Meal for two: $300

_Medicine:_

Bandages: $100

Weak-painkiller: $100

Sleep syrup- tiny dose (3 hours): $100

Tampons (hehe, yes tampons): $100

Needle and thread (for stitches): $200

Sleep syrup- small dose (6 hours): $200

Mild-painkiller: $250

Small first aid kit: $250

Sleep syrup- mild dose (12 hours): $400

Strong-painkiller: $500

Large first aid kit: $500

Sleep syrup- large dose (24 hours): $800

Fever meds: $800

Anti-Infection: $1,000

Sleep syrup-strong dose (48 hours): $1,500

Wound sealing ointment: $2,000

_Necessities:_

Socks: $50

Shirt: $150

Pants: $150

Shoes: $150

Blanket: $250

Jacket: $250

Sleeping bag: $500

_Weapons_:

Weapons will be posted before the games begin, I promise you, but I'm just too busy t the moment do please wait. Your not allowed to buy anything anyways until the games begin :P

* * *

If you're in desperate need of something else, PM me and I'll decide whether or not to send it in and how much it costs. Also, see tribute form for info on sponsoring.

Thx :D

-Meg ;)


	4. District One Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

Lacey Chiffon's POV

I scowl at myself in the mirror. My platinum blonde hair, giant brown eyes, flawless make-up. Everything about me is just so... perfect.

I hate it.

I'm not modest. So I mean it when I say everything about me is perfect. Too perfect. Except for my height of course. You'd have to be blind not to realize I'm the height of the average eleven year old girl. And I'm eighteen.

I pull my hair out of my extremely complicated updo, complements of my sister Iridesa, and let it fly freely. I make a move to remove my makeup but stop. If I'm going to get sponsors, I'm going to have to look flawless. I scowl once more at my reflection before I leave the restroom, trying to hike down my ridiculously short red dress as I go.

"What did you do to your hair!" Iridesa screams, her cheeks flushing angrily. I roll my eyes and shrug, slipping my feet into my strappy black heels, instantly growing five inches. If anyone is more faultless than I am, it's Iridesa. Her blonde hair is pinned up in some sort of twist and her gorgeous green eyes shine brighter than ever with the help of her silver eyeliner. The beautiful translucent gown she wears will easily catch the eyes of every guy we pass and her glass slippers make her already incredibly tall legs look a mile long.

"Whatever, we have to go now unless we want to be late." she snaps.

"As you wish, princess." I say mockingly. She narrows her eyes at me and silently exits the house, me trailing behind her.

This is the year I'm going to volunteer and finally leave this hellhole. And when I return, I'm going to live in Victor's Village. Alone. Not with my snotty mother, disapproving father, or obnoxious sister. I'll finally live in peace.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask. I don't particularly care about their whereabouts but I do want to see their faces when I say those special two words.

"They already left. I stayed behind to wait for you."

"Why?" I ask curtly.

"I know you're volunteering, Lacey." Iridesa declares in that matter-of-fact way of her's. She's only sixteen but she seems to think she knows more than anyone else.

"How?"

"Will you please stop with the one word responses, it's really bugging me. And, please, I'd have to be a moron not to know that you hate us." her face is impassive but I can faintly hear a twinge of hurt in the latter part of her statement. It throws me off guard for a second but I quickly recover, clearing my face from any emotions.

"I don't hate you. I just... disagree with you." Iridesa shrugs the whole matter off and we continue to walk in an awkward silence until we reach the town square.

"I don't want you to leave, you know that right?" she tells me softly. I narrow my eyes, scrutinizing her. I thought Iridesa would be excited to know I'm leaving. She would get all the attention. Until I'm back anyways.

She doesn't wait for a response and quickly hurries towards the other sixteen year olds, leaving me alone and distraught. The voice of our escort fills the air, snapping me out of my daze, and I quickly take my place amongst the eighteen year old girls, me clearly being the shortest.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, as usual, ladies first!" Titania Elizabelle chirps. She struts over to the spotless glass bowl and I already know that if I'm going to volunteer, it has to be now before anyone else has a chance.

"I volunteer!" I shout menacingly. I make my way towards the stage and glare at anyone who meets my gaze. I want to show everyone in Panem that I'm not some stereotypical ditzy blonde from District One, and that my height shouldn't be overlooked. Ever.

"Ooh, a volunteer! What's your name, dearie?" I fold my arms over my chest and advert my scowl towards her.

"Lacey Chiffon." My voice is naturally very high and innocent, a downfall on my tough girl act. I pretend that it doesn't bother me and I continue to tap my foot impatiently.

"What a lovely name. Now for the-"

"I volunteer as tribute." a smooth, husky voice calls out. The sea of eighteen year olds part, revealing a huge boy with dark hair and mesmerizing green eyes. I roll my eyes at the sight of him. It's none other than Stone Barras, the womanizing dick of District One. We used to go out about two years ago, but it didn't last too long considering our clashing personalities. Still, I feel weird about going into the arena with him. He's not much of a threat to me though. He may be buff, but if he's as impulsive and stupid as he was a couple years ago, he'll be dead before the real game even begins.

Titania starts clapping like an idiot, "Not only one volunteer, but two? Wow, this is going to be a fun game this year, don't you agree?" The entire crowd erupts into cheering, whistling, and clapping. I refrain from rolling my eyes again, knowing that it may loose me some sponsors. Instead I clap along with them.

"And what's your name, sir?"

"Stone Barras."

"I give you District One, your tributes for the Twenty-Forth Annual Hunger Games! Shake hands you two." Stone's giant hand completely encases my dainty one as he shakes it. He gives me an arrogant smirk, no different from the last time we saw eachother, and I return it without hesitation. Then the two of us are whisked away into the Justice Building.

The room I'm put into has simple gray walls and one crimson colored couch. It's very simple, unlike the rest of my extravagant district, and I instantly find myself liking it's plainness.

"Lacey." a timid voice calls. I turn my head around to see Iridesa standing awkwardly in the doorway. I'm not surprised that she's the only one in my family that bothered to visit, but I am surprised by the unwanted gratitude I feel towards her for caring enough to say goodbye.

"Thanks." I murmur. She smiles weakly and sits beside me on the couch, slipping me her favorite silver ring.

"Wear this, okay?" I nod and we silently sit beside eachother until the peacekeeper comes to take her away.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all those years." I call to her softly. She nods her head in forgiveness and smiles.

"Me too." I find myself smiling back at her as she leaves, faintly mumbling a 'come home.'

I frown once the door slams, and absentmindedly spin my new ring around my finger, once again deeply confused about my sister's actions. One part of me thinks she was only being nice to me incase I were to return filthy rich, while the other part of me believes she's way too bad of an actress to pretend to be that sincere. I shrug it off, realizing the only way to know for sure is to come home and find out myself.

Oh, I can't wait to be rich.

* * *

Stone Barras' POV

"Hey six-pack, get you ass down here!" my sister, Emerald, shouts. I sigh as I quickly button up my simple white shirt and run a comb through my dark curls. I stare at myself in the mirror, my dark green eyes staring back at me, and I ask myself if I really should be doing this. I know I should, it would bring honor to my district and my family but why me? I mean Em is plenty capable of doing such. She has already made it perfectly clear when she turns eighteen that she'll volunteer, and I don't doubt the fact the she'd probably win. She is vicious enough for a thirteen year-old, let's not forget bitchy either. But something is telling me I'll regret wimping out if I don't do this. I'm eighteen, so this is my last chance.

I take one last deep breath before putting on my winning smirk and strolling out of the bathroom.

"God, what took you forever?" she growls. I roll my eyes and walk past her, quickly tying the laces of my black dress shoes.

"Do I look pretty?" I ask mockingly.

"Like a princess." she replies sarcastically.

"Come on mom, dad, let's go!" I call. The two of them rush downstairs and follow us out the door. Because we live only a few blocks from the square we don't need to drive our car there, not that there'd be too many open parking spaces anyways.

"So, you going to volunteer this year?" my dad asks proudly.

"Of course, and I'm going to win." I say surely, my smirk widening. He chuckles and claps me on the back.

"No doubt about that." I turn to see my sister's face flushed red with envy as she keeps her eyes focused straight ahead. I can see her lip twitch ever so slightly, a dead give away that she is two seconds away from blowing up.

"You know, I always thought you were victor material, ever since the first time I saw you. I knew right away you'd bring our family great honor." Em's fists clench and unclench as she tries to stay under control.

"What about me?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Maybe, but you'd need more training." my mother's eyes close, bracing herself for my sister's outburst, but it never comes. She stands frozen in her place as she continues to stare ahead of us.

"Emerald?" mother asks softly.

"I'll show you guys." she murmurs.

"I'll show you guys that I'm better than Stone and all the other victors combined. When I come home, I'll live in my own mansion in Victor's Village all alone without any of you. I'm going to be the first thirteen year-old tribute to win in the entire Hunger Games history. And dad, you're gonna regret that you never had enough balls to volunteer yourself." she whispers calmly. Her voice is cool and collected, which worries me. Before anyone can react to what she said she sprints towards the square leaving us gaping like fish behind. I return to my senses the quickest and race after her. Because of my longer legs I easily catch up to her and grasp her forearm, yanking her back.

"What?" she hisses, glaring at me menacingly.

"You can't volunteer. Not this year anyways."

"Why? You're not the boss of me."

"Em, you're my little sister, we can't both go into the arena together, one of us will die!" I exclaim.

"When you mean one of us, do you mean you?" she asks arrogantly.

"Do you want me to die?" I accuse, she just carelessly shrugs her shoulders.

"If it comes between me and the crown, then yes." my eyes widen as she just stares off into space, not having a care in the world. I release my grip then and begin to walk towards the square.

"Well then I'm not volunteering. Good luck bitch, I hope you burn in hell." I state plainly, only looking back once to see her shaken face. I ignore all the heys and helloes and march right into the eighteen year old section, just as the reaping begins.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, as usual, ladies first!"

"I volunteer!" a voice yells. I let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't Em. A blonde girl emerges from the eighteen year old section and confidently makes her way to the stage. I know that girl.

Lacey.

I smile at the memory of that firecracker, but drop it when I remember that I'm going into the arena with her. Now that Em's safe, nothing's holding me back. Before Titania can even finish her sentence, I volunteer so no one can take my place. I see a flicker of recognition in Lacey's eyes and I smirk.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Sorry, this kinda sucked. I'm going to try to rush thru the reapings and get into the games as quick as possible, the games are where the fun begins, right? Also, I promised a few of you that the District One reapings would be up last night but I didn't get the chance. I know, I'm such a little rebel. BTW, there are still a few male tribute spots opened so PLEASE submit! I cant start the games without them! Please review, it'd make my day!

Thx :D

-Meg ;)


	5. AN: Sorry :(

Dear readers,

I am SOOOO sorry to announce that my SYOT is going to be on hiatus. I know you are probably flipping me the birdy right now, I can understand that, but it's not my fault. My teachers decided to slam me with a bunch of different projects that are all due by the end of this month and I seriously won't have much time to write. I'm guessing that my next chapter won't be uploaded until the beginning of Nov. but don't go egging my house, egg my history teacher, science teacher, English teacher, and drama teacher's house- names will not be provided do to privacy reason *suck it bitches*- thanks so much for all of y'all's support, and please don't give up on me. I especially would like to give a shout-out to MidnightRaven323 for all her support. I also would like to give a shout-out to Monica Forte. She's a really nice person and fun to chat to. Go check out her new story Dionysea's Mission, link: s/8597972/1/ Don't worry, it's a Hunger Games fic for all my fellow obsessors. Thanks again! Please leave me a review or PM to let me know you guys still care and won't ditch this story.

-Meg :(


End file.
